Last Name
by readingfreak101
Summary: Rory meets goes to a club and gets drunk, for once. She wakes up the next day married and scared. What can she do? She won't get a divorce and can't get it annulled, she's stuck. Can the two live with each other even with Rory's crazy hometown and his pas
1. How it happened

**Okay this is my first Gilmore Girls story so I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

After a lot of arguing a lot with my mother and my grandparents they finally got me to come. My mom was coming too, and she was coming with Luke, which didn't go over too well with my grandparents.

I don't know who's going to be at this thing but it's probably going to be a giant bore with a lot of Yale Alumni even though I'm already going to Yale they still want me to meet more of their friends.

"Come on hon, it's not going to be that bad," my mom said. She turned around and looked at me. Luke was driving and I could tell that he was tense.

"I didn't have to come. They just wanted people to meet you so why am I here," I asked. I usually don't give attitude to my mom, she's the one who raised me but this was not going to be fun.

"Because, I didn't want to go alone and your grandmother never told me who was going to be there so for all I know it could just be us," she said.

"What?" Luke asked. His grip on the wheel tightened. "Lorelai, you never said it was going to be just us. They don't even know about us yet!"

"What that we're getting married?" He nodded. "Oh I was nervous about that too but then she showed up at the inn and saw the ring so they already know. Did I forget to tell you?" He nodded. "I guess I did. Whoops!" I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"I'm not afraid to with hold the coffee Rory," Luke said. I quickly shut up. He pulled into the driveway and parked outside the door, as close as he could.

"I don't think it's just us," I said. There were tons of fancy cars parked there. "Are you going to get out of the car?"

"Yes we are," my mom said. She unbuckled herself and then Luke pushing him towards the door.

"Ow."

"Don't be a cry baby." We all walked up to the door and we didn't even have to knock, it was like she was waiting for us to get out of the car. Grandma threw open the door and pulled us all in.

Two hours later I was on my seventh glass of champagne, I think. There were almost no young adults there except for Logan, but I was avoiding him at all costs. After we broke up he never came to the paper anymore so I was forced to 'fire' him. His dad got really mad and tried to get me fired but it didn't work. They don't like me so much.

"Ror," my mom said coming up to me.

"Yes mommy," I said grinning.

"I just called a cab for you so we don't have an embarrassing moment to live down. Cause you're drunk," She said.

"No I'm not." She was leading me towards the front door but for some reason I couldn't really stop her.

"Yes you are. Here's the cab. Now get in. We'll meet you back home in a while," She said. "Here you go." She handed the driver some money and told him where to go. Soon I was riding.

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?"

"I think it's your house," the guy said.

"Well can we not? Ohhh!! Drive me to the nearest club!" I said. "I want to go dancing!" He shook his head. "Drive me to the nearest club!!" I think the driver didn't really care, he was already paid, and he could dump me on some street for all he cares.

"Here we are. Have fun," e said. I climbed out and flashed my ID at the guard. He let me in and flashed me a smile.

I went straight out to the dance floor, not letting anyone get in my way. I was dancing by myself for a while, having a good time but then I felt someone's hands on my waist.

"Hey baby," he whispered in my ear. Usually I wouldn't usually like that but I don't really care right now. I'm having fun.

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby  
_

We kept on dancing for a while until we got tired. He led me over to the bar and ordered a beer. I just got a martini cause it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"So cutie, where you from?" He asked.

"Stars Hollow," I said. "But I'm living at Yale."

"Nice," He said. "But I've never heard of it, Stars Hollow." We laughed a little.

"I'm Rory," I said realizing that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Jess," He said. "I've never heard the name Rory before."

"My real name's Lorelai, after my mother, who was named after her grandmother. Rory's just a nickname," I said. Not wanting to babble I grabbed my drink and took a big sip of it.

"Nice, how'd you get the nickname?"

"Not sure really, they never really told me. But it doesn't really matter. Lorelai my mother and she raised me."

"And your dad?" He asked.

"My dad left us when my mom got pregnant but there was really no way not to keep in touch. Both of their parents were lived in the upper class of Hartford and they went to the same school. The school I went to."

"So you were raised with your grandparents?" He asked confused. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"My mother ran away to Stars Hollow and we lived in an Inn, it was my home until I was 8 then we finally got a house and now my mom runs her own inn," I said.

"How'd she get the inn?"

"Enough questions, let's dance," I said pulling him back out to the dance floor. I'm surprised that I haven't tripped yet. I'm surprised at how much I've drunk and I haven't thrown up yet.

We left later but I'm not sure when it was. His Pinto was sitting on the street. I just got in the car. There was a little voice in my head that reminded me it wasn't safe to get in a car with a drunk driver but it barely registered.

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name_

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?_

_I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name_

_Here we go_

I woke up in a hotel room. Looking through the room service menu I saw that I was in Vegas. A picture of Elvis flashed through my mind but I ignored it.

"How did I get here," I asked myself. "Ow!" I looked down and there was a diamond ring on my left ring finger. It was turned around and digging into my palm. "Oh my god!"

I picked up my phone and dialed Paris' number, she knew that I had a party to go to last night but I promised I would be home.

"Where the hell are you? I've been up the whole damn night!!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I got a little drunk."

"Rory Gilmore drunk, I never thought I'd se the day. But that's still no excuse!" I shook my head she was never going to let me live this down.

"Have my parents called?"

"No they haven't. I think they figured you just came back here for the night. But now will you tell me where the hell you are. Are you still in the country?" I heard something turn off and was suddenly aware that this whole time the shower had been running, and now it wasn't.

"I have to go," I said before hanging up. I turned my phone on silence and looked under the covers. Thank go my jeans were still on, along with my bra. I need to get out of here fast. His keys were sitting on the table so I grabbed my shirt and the keys and took off.

Right when I hit the parking lot it all hit me. I got married last night, who too though? I am Rory Gilmore, wait am I still a Gilmore? Crap, I have to go back.

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem_

_I don't even know my last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know my last name_

_What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done_

I walked back up the stairs towards the hotel and tried to remember the room number. I saw it on the phone……..453! I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"There you are. Tried to run away?" I nodded. "With my car?" He asked.

"What happened last night?"

"We were drunk, I drove here and we were married by Elvis," He said handing me a picture and a certificate. "You're actually looking good in that picture." I looked down at it, my hair was a little frizzy but other than that everything was pretty much good.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Jess," He said.

"Jess…"

"Mariano," He finished. "You're Rory…"

"Gilmore. Unless I changed my name last night too," I said. I looked down. "And I did!!"

"What are we going to do," He asked.

"We're going to have it annulled of course," I said.

"I already called they said that you needed actual reasons and we have to be married for at least a month." I groaned.

_Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name  
Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah  
_

"That's what I thought. But I say we tell our parents and then go from there. We can get it annulled in a month," He said.

"That is just what I was thinking. But as a warning. My mom's getting married again and so, you're going to have to deal with both of my fathers. And last time one of my boyfriends broke up with me, no the first time. They got into a fight on the street in the middle of the day. And then once before my fathers did the same thing but at night."

"That sounds fun. I don't really have to tell my dad cause he doesn't care. But it's my mom and my uncle Luke." He said. "My uncle is probably going to get mad but my mom is just going to think I finally found a good girl."

"Where does your uncle live?"

"Some Hollow place," He said.

"Let's just get this over with. Do you live in Hartford?" I asked.

"Just outside of it but we should probably stay somewhere close," He said. I nodded. "Can we stay in your town or will everyone there freak there too? It sure sounds like they will."

"They may but it should be fine if we don't tell them for a while," I said. "So it's settled, we'll tell them in a couple of days when we get back. What time is it?"

"Like four in the afternoon," He said.

"Wow." He just laughed at me.

_I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah_

**_

* * *

_**

Okay I hope that you liked it. Pleas review cause I would love the feed back. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be but It will be up sometime, and hopefully soon.

**_Amanda!_**


	2. Day 1

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and I have decided to make this a longer story. And because they only have to be married a month I'm going to write a chapter for every day this like not included so there's going to be like 30 more chapters after this but I'm not sure when they're going to be up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

We packed up all of our stuff and traded in the chips that ever never got a chance to turn in the night before. I guess we had gotten into a casino before we got married. We drove for what seems like forever. It was silent but it wasn't awkward. "How long did it take for us to get here last night?" I asked.

"Like ten hours but I kept on driving for some reason and we ended up in Vegas," He said.

"So you had no idea where you were going?" He shook his head. "We're lucky you didn't land us in the middle of the ocean."

"Are you going to complain the whole time?" He asked. "Cause if you are I'm going to get some ear plugs." I laughed.

"No I'm not going to complain the whole time but if you see a gas station can you stop. I need coffee! I haven't had some in 24 hours and it's killing me!" I hadn't gone without coffee for more than three hours because of classes in the past three years.

"Okay, you sound like my uncle's girlfriend. He's always saying that she needs some major help and she's always in the background protesting," Jess said. He was actually a pretty decent guy. Owned a book store with some of his friends his dad left him too but he was never in contact with him except for a couple of times while he was a teen.

"Coffee is awesome. I had my first cup when I was four and I've been hooked ever since."

"That is just really bad for you," He said.

"Yeah well you know what, it's good. Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Gas station up ahead. You're going to get you're coffee so I can see how long it'll last," He said.

"Yay!"

"And pus, we're running low on gas. You go in and get your coffee and whatever else you need to get. Can you get me a coffee too?" I nodded and grabbed my purse. Walking in I grabbed three cups of coffee and one of those little holder thingys that you can put like four cups in and not spill. And then a bunch of junk food.

"Comes to be 10.49. The old guy at the counter was really cranky and it wasn't even that late at night. Only like seven. "Come on, are you going to take all day?" His words were kind of slurred and I smelled alchol, he was drunk.

"Here keep the change," I said grabbing all of the food and the coffee. I threw a ten and a one at him and walked out.

"why are there three cups of coffee?" He asked.

"Cause I need two. Do we have gas?" He nodded. "then let's get going. Wait where are we going? You've just been driving."

"We're heading to Stars Hollow. I figure we can get the hard part over first. Telling your parents," He said. Uh oh. I have to warn him that my parents aren't the bad part, well not the worst anyways.

"It's not going to be my parents that have the major problem. It's going to be my grandparents."

"You never mentioned them. Can't your parents tell them?" I shook my head.

"Once my mom hears she won't even go near them for a week after we've told them." I started playing with my new ring and really looked at it. It had a large diamond and then a couple on the sides.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" He asked.

"They don't hate each other. There's just that little resentment that's left over from when my mom got pregnant and ran away. We're only about ten minutes away now. Turn right here."

"This place looks familiar," He said. "Stars Hollow." He started thinking as he was driving. He swerved a little but I grabbed the wheel.

"you aren't going to kill us now are you? I mean come on, we just got married." I laughed at my own joke. "The diner's right up here and knowing my mom she's there." He pulled up and parked on the street.

"Uh oh," He said.

"What? You haven't even seen my mom and she's not that bad."

"I know but what's your mom's fiancés last name?"

"Danes, why?"

"Cause that's my uncle. That's why this looks familiar, I visited once and thought this was a town full of wackos."

"This is not a town full of wackos! Sure there are a few like Kirk and Taylor, maybe some other ones too," I said. "Okay, so there are a few but it's a really nice town."

"Okay, it's a nice town. Well at least we'll get everything done at the same time." Now I was even more nervous, I get to tell everyone at the same time.

"Let's go," I said. We got out of the car and walked into the door. Of course my mom was sitting at the counter sipping at a cup of coffee.

"My baby!" She yelled when she saw me!

"Hey mom," I said hugging her.

"Paris called me. Do you know why?" I shook my head. Crap I forgot to call her back. "She said that you were missing and she was getting mad cause you talked to her and then hung up."

"Whoops but I'm not missing cause I'm right here," I said. "I need to talk to you and Luke. Actually, we do." Jess walked up next to me. And surprising me and himself I think and everyone else actually, he grabbed my hand.

"And who is this?" my mom asked.

"Jess?" Luke asked coming out from the back. "What are you doing here?" He was going to hug him but stopped. "And holding Rory's hand. What am I missing?"

"We need to talk to you Uncle Luke," Jess said.

"Can we go upstairs?" I asked. He nodded.

"Cesar you're in charge for a couple minutes. I've got to talk to someone really quick."

"Okay," He called back. All four of us walked up the stairs and into Luke's small little apartment that he still had for some reason even though he lived with my mom.

"So what is going on? You're not pregnant are you cause you see what happened with me," she said.

"First, mom, this is Jess. Jess this is my mom, Lorelai. And you know Luke," I said.

"This is your nephew? The one that was really moody?" my mom asked.

"I'm not moody," Jess said.

"Fine but you were when you were younger. I've got to say you have cleaned it up a bit now," Luke said. "But what's wrong?"

"How did you two meet?" Mom asked.

"Well when you sent me home in the cab a couple of nights ago I made the cab driver take me to the nearest club and that's where I met Jess and we danced," I said.

"We talked," Jess continued, "and then it's all a little vague but we do know what happened."

"What happened," Luke asked. "You didn't do anything to her right. I swear if you pressured her I'll hurt you nephew or not."

"You make it sound like you like her more than me," Jess said.

"Well I kind of do," Luke said sitting back down. My mom grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Well I never see you and she's going to be my daughter pretty soon. Besides I never even see you anymore."

"Look, let's forget about this. Here's the thing, we ended up in Vegas. And we actually won like three hundred dollars," I said. "But we also kind of, maybe…you say it," I told Jess turning to him.

"Well we woke up and we kind of figured out that well, we didn't do anything. We passed out before we got more than halfway undressed."

"Here," I said grabbing my purse and taking out the ring. I slipped it on my left ring finger and held it up.

"WHAT!!" Both of them stood up and grabbed my hand.

"How could you get married? You barely even knew each other," Luke said.

"I agree but this is a nice ring," my mom said.

"Yeah they have a lot of ring stores in Vegas," Jess said. "But we called and we can't get the marriage annulled until we're married for a month and we have to be living together and everything."

"So we were thinking that I would take online classes for a month and we would move into Jess's apartment," I said.

"Okay it sounds good but who's telling everyone else?" my mom asked. We shrugged.

"I guess if I just wear the ring Patty will figure it out sometime," I said.

"Okay, but you can tell your grandparents. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Sure that'd be great. Is that okay with you?" Jess asked me. I nodded and smiled at him. I'd only known him for a couple days but he is nice, and cute.

"Awww, he's so cute." Apparently my mom was thinking the same thing.

"We'll tell grandma and grandpa later. And we'll tell Jess' mom." I said. They nodded and got us settled in. Jess and I argued for ten minutes about who was sleeping in the bed and finally I gave in which my mom thought was amazing.

I quote 'I can't believe that you just got my stubborn daughter to actually give in. It's a miracle.'

**

* * *

**

So they're probably going to be telling everyone else in the next couple chapters but I hope you like this one.

**Amanda!**


	3. Day 2

**I'm really sorry for the long wait but my internet has been down and I haven't had time to really write. The next chapter may take a while cause I have finals all this week and next week. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Okay here's everyrthing you shuld need, Rory knows where everything is and if you hurt her I will kill you," Luke said to Jess. They were close by but Luke was trying to whisper, very unsuccessfully.

"Luke, it's fine. You should go back down and close up for the night. We'll be just fine here," I said popping my head around the corner. "You still keep coffee up here right?"

"Yes but I'm not telling you where. If you really want it then you can find it. It may slow you down for a day or two," He said. I started smelling and opening the cupboards. "I'm telling you, you won't find it… or you will." I pulled out the plastic bag of unmade coffee and opened it.

"How did she do that?"

"Her mother," Luke replied.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Where's the other kind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's the regular coffee," I asked.

"How do you smell that," Jess asked. He took the bag from me and sniffed it. "I cn't even tell the difference."

"I keep the regular downstairs locked up in a cabinet which only I have the key too," He said. "It's safer."

"So I have to wait until morning?" I asked. He nodded.

"As concerned as I am that Rory did something like this I'm glad you two aren't fighting like a lot of them do. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Luke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, that went pretty well. You're mom didn't freak out as much as I thought a Luke was kind of okay with it," Jess said. I sat down next to him.

"You got lucky," I said. "Honestly you picked the wrong family to marry into. We've still got to tell my dad and my grandparents. But it's getting late why don't you take the bed."

"No you should," He said.

"It's fine. I'm going down to get myself a cup of coffee anyways," I said. "Luke forgot his keys." I pulled out Luke's keys from my back pocket and grinned.

"Well if you're having coffee then I'm going to join you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, hubby," I said jokingly. We both laughed. "I better call Paris too."

"Who's Paris?"

"She's like my best friend and she called my mom and she's probably freaking out right now. It'll only take a couple of minutes." I pulled out my phone and sat at the counter waiting for her to answer.

"Where the hell have you been! First you hang up on me and then you don't call back! I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry Paris but something has come up and I'm going to have to move out for about a month. I'm going to be taking online courses," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because something has come up. Look I'll tell you later, it's getting late and I need more energy before I do this. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I come to pick up my stuff."

"No don't you dare hang up on me Gilmore. What about the paper! Who's going to run to fricken' Yale Daily News!" Jess poured me a cup of coffee and sat next to me.

"I'll let Doyle do it, it's only for a month," I said.

"A month! Only a month!! This whole paper can go up in flames in a month. Besides Doyle's gotten so lazy since he graduated!" Jess covered one ear and pretended to go deaf beside me.

"It'll be fine but I really have to go. I'll fill you in later." I hung up again and turned my phone on silence.

"She sounds fun," He said. "so how are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I say we get them all together and see who notices the ring first. When can your parents be here?" I asked.

"Well I have no idea where my dad is but my mom can be here tomorrow if I call her. But I warn you, she's pregnant."

"Great," I said. "My dad's just about an hour away and my grandparents are already here." We finished our coffee and walked back up the stairs.

"Where should we tell them to meet tomorrow?" he asked when we were getting into bed. "Somewhere around here?"

"Miss Patty's. It's a dance studio, we can lock the doors and Miss Patty won't mind letting us use it. Well we better get to bed. Night."

"Night," He said. I turned off the bedside lamp and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be really fun.

* * *

The next morning we called everyone and told them to meet in the dance studio at noon. Of course we waited for about thirty minutes cause we forgot to check if Patty had a class, and of course she did.

When we finally got in everyone sat down, even Paris found out and came. My grandparents brought their own chairs for some reason. I turned around and looked inside my purse.

"You ready," He asked. I slipped the ring on my finger and nodded. He took my hand and led me over to everyone.

"What is this about Rory," grandma asked. "I have a meeting to get to for the DAR.

"Oh my god!! Rory Gilmore!!" Paris yelled.

"Everyone this is Jess," I said ignoring Paris.

"Her husband!" She yelled. She got up and grabbed my left hand showing it to everyone.

"What!" They all yelled.

"If you forced her into anything I swear I'll kill you," my dad said getting up and rolling his sleves up. "I'll kill you, how dare you do that to my daughter. Let go of her!!" I let go of Jess' hand and pushed my dad away.

"you're married! My baby boy is married!" Jess's mom said. She started crying histarically and her husband led her into the corner.

"Rory how could you," grandpa asked.

"Well, remember your party?" I asked. They nodded. "I didn't really want to go and so mom let me leave and I went to a club and we ended up in Vegas married."

"I called and we have to be a married couple for a month before we can get it annulled," Jess said. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. It's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Richard," He said.

"and me Emily. I'll have my lawyer look and see if there's a loophole. If people find out about this our name will be ruined," She said. I shook my head at her. "I'll see you later Rory."

"Grandma," I said. "I think we should cancel Friday Night Dinners from now on," I said bravely. "For me _and_ mom. We're just too busy."

"Fine," She said and turned to walk out. Grandpa followed her quietly.

"Friday Night Dinners?" Jess asked.

"I'll tell you later but we're out of them forever," I said. "Mom will be so happy."

"Yes she will," my dad said. "I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you sir," Jess said shaking his hand. "Ow!" Jess pulled his hand back and started to read it.

"Dad," I said. "Look just be nice for a month. It wasn't his fault. If I remember I think it was my idea to get married."

"Fine but you're lucky my daughter's protecting you," He said. Jess nodded quickly and let out a sigh of relief when he walked out of the doors.

"You're dad's kind of scary," Jess whispered. I laughed and looked over at Paris.

"Paris," I said. "Do you get why I'm taking online courses for a month?" She nodded.

"but how ould you do this! I mean you're the sensivle one in the family. I don't know what I'll do when your gone!! I'll have to bring my craft table back and I'll have to talk to Doyle for forever while your gone!" She said pacing back and forth in front of us. "If you thought her dad was scary wait for me. You hurt her and I can have a Portuguese nanny come and attack you in the middle of the night!"

"Okay but I won't hurt her," He said.

"Fine but I'm watching you," she said. "I have to get back to school. When are coming to get your stuff?"

"Tomorrow probably, I've got clothes at my mom's place for now. I'll see you later." Giving her a hug and pushing her out the door his parents finally came back and looked at us. The next thing I knew I was in a bone crushing hug.

"Liz, come on hun, let the girl go," her husband said.

"My baby's married!! And to a beautiful girl," she said letting go and wiping her face.

"thank you," I said.

"Mom, TJ, this is Rory Gilmore," Jess said.

"Please call us by our first names," TJ said to me. "My wife's just a little emotional."

"You know what I'm gonna do?" she asked. "I'm gonna make you some jewelry. Very pretty Jewelry that you can wear forever. I love you!! I thought my baby boy was never going to get married!" She hugged me again but this time U had a change to hug back before she pulled back and started sobbing again.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," I said. "I can't wait."

"Oh she's so sweet! You finally found a nice girl!!" She pulled Jess into a hug and then her husband. It looked uncomfortable considering she was twice her normal size.

"When are you due," I asked.

"It a week," she said. "We better get going actually I'm supposed to be on bed rest but I wanted to come see my baby!"

"Mom can you please stop reffering to me as your baby," Jess asked. I hid a small laugh at his comment. "you think this is funny?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I shook my head again.

"It's a little funny," I said. Behind him TJ and Liz were sneaking out the backdoor. I saw them get into their car and drive off. "really funny," I said and sprinted out of the studio towards Luke's. He followed close after me but I ran behind the counter and ducked.

"Rory I know you're behind there," He said. "I can come back there too."

"I'm sorry but no body is allowed behind here," Lane said coming out of the kitchen.

"But I just saw my wife go back there," He said.

"I'm sorry but there's no one back here. You may leave over the counter but that's all," she said. I slipped into one of the cabinets in the counter and watched as his head popped down and then back up.

"Where did she go," He asked. I slipped back out and waited until he put his head back down until I leaned over beside him and smiled.

"What we lookin for?" I asked. He jumped up and looked at me. "I have my ways," I said. "this is Lane, my best friend since like kindergarten. I already told her about everything over the phone."

"you must be Jess, nice to meet you. I've got to say Ror, you got lucky. You're husbands hot," She said. We laughed together as Jess's cheeks turned a light pink.

"And who is my rockin wife talking about? I hope it's me," Zack said coming up next to me. "Rory!"

"Hey Zack. You're lovely wife was talking about my hudsband over here," I said. "Jess this is Zack, Zack this is Jess."

"Is this what kept Lane on the phone all night last night?" I nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you dude," He said. "wait did you say married?" Jess and I nodded. "I don't want to know."

"No you probably don't. but what can I get for you," Lane asked.

"Coffee, French fries and pancakes please," I said.

"Just like your mother," She mumbled writing it down.

"and I'm proud," I said back.

"I'll just steal from her," Jess said.

"Making that two of each," Lane said.

"Smart girl," I said. She nodded. "What are you going to have Zack?" He waited and waited until she gave him a menu.

"A burger," he said opening it and closing it quickly.

We all ate our meals and finished off the day and other than that I don't think anyone else found out that I had gotten married.

**

* * *

**

Okay so even though there was a long wait it was a long chapter. About 8 pages on word and I worked really hard on this so please review.

**Amanda!**


	4. Day 3

**Okay I'm am so sorry that it took me so long to finish this but it is the longest chapter of this story yet, which isn't saying much considering there's only four chapters now. But just another note, I'm taking random stuff out of the series and saying that it's happened, even if it's out of order. I really hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The next morning Jess and I were walking out of the diner and all eyes were on us. Miss Patty had seen me come out of the studio with the ring on and of course, that night, everyone knew.

"Rory, is it true?" I turned around and saw Dean, my first boyfriend, love, everything. Of course that went down the drain and he's engaged.

"Is what true," I asked. Jess kept on walking and sat down on a bench not too far from us. He pulled out a book and started reading ignoring the stares.

"That you're married?" I nodded and held up my hand. "Wow, is that him?" He looked over to Jess and frowned.

"Yes, why are you frowning?"

"He just doesn't look good enough. Where does he go to school?"

"He doesn't," I said. "He owns a book store, that's where I'm going to be living for the next month. And he is good enough for me."

"How long have you known him?"

"I think it's been five days, let's see the party, yeah I think five days. Don't look at me like that, we were a little drunk. Where's Lindsay?"

"She's off somewhere getting her nails done and trying to find a job," he said. "Rory just make sure he's safe. I don't want you getting hurt." That's the one thing I can't stand, saying that they don't want you hurt when they've hurt you.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and he's really sweet. I really want you two to get along. If it makes you feel any better he's Luke's nephew." I looked over to him and smiled. I think I was lucky that I ended up married to him instead of someone else.

"You seem happy," He said.

"I am," I said. "I mean yes I got married but he's a good guy. And I get to read all the books in his store without buying them." He laughed at my comment and smiled.

"Well you're probably happier than I am right now," He said. I looked at him confused. "Lindsay and I just don't go together anymore. We were good in high school but now it's different."

"I know, it all changes. Do you really love her?"

"I'm not sure anymore," He said.

"Rory!! We have to get going!! Paris will kill me if you're late, she'll think that I beat you or something!" Jess yelled.

"I'll be right there!"

"So Paris knows?" Dead asked. I nodded. "You better get going then."

"Just one thing," I said. "If you don't know if you love her then that's a reason not to get married. I know it's a bad thing to say, I just don't want to see your marriage end. When you get married, get married to the right one. I know it's not a lot coming from me anymore but…"

"I know what you mean and I've been thinking about it. I'll see you around," he said. I nodded at him.

"What was that about," Jess asked coming up to me.

"That's Dean, my first boyfriend, love and everything else," I told him as we started walking.

"Still have feelings for him?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said. "He's engaged to his high school girlfriend."

"Not sweetheart?"

"No, he kind of had two, me and Lindsay." Jess nodded and started the car.

"Paris we're here!" I yelled through the door. "Come on Paris I forgot my key when I was here a week ago!"

"What's the signal," Doyle asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes before kicking the door two times and then hitting it once on top and then on bottom.

"Why do you have to do that," Jess asked.

"It's not the safest here," I said. Right then a gunshot went off down the street. Jess jumped slightly and looked out the window in the hallway. "Yeah that was real."

"That's really bad, are you sure you should be living here. It looks like a hell hole and now I think it actually is one," he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll be fine, we've got protection. Paris took classes," I said acting like it was some big deal. "Doyle let us in!!"

"Hi Rory," Doyle said opening the door. "Who's the dude?"

"My husband Doyle, this is Jess."

"When did you get married," Doyle asked following me in.

"Just a few days ago. You're going to have Paris all to your self for a while," I said walking into my room and grabbing a suitcase.

"I'm home!! Is Rory here yet? If she isn't that boy is getting a real beating!" Paris yelled as she walked through the front door.

"Don't worry Paris, I'm here!"

"Good," She said. "What do you need help with? I brought nanny over to help with your packing." Nanny rushed in and moved me out of the way grabbing clothes and folding them for me. "She'll cover everything in here, is he treating you right?"

"Yes Paris, don't worry. He hasn't done anything wrong," I said.

"They were a little late though," Doyle said from the couch. "I was getting a little worried and then they showed up. Why didn't you tell me they were married?"

"Because you didn't need to know. Why were you late?"

"Paris, I want you to take a deep breath and just calm down. Dean stopped us and he and I talked a little bit before we came. He was just wondering who Jess was," I said. "Now breath." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Rory do you need anything that's not from your room," Jess asked.

"What movies do you have?"

"A lot," He said.

"Then no." Nanny came out with two suitcases packed and ready to go. "She did that fast." I walked into my room and checked my closet, there was nothing in it and everything was cleaner. "She cleaned my room again! It's so cool!"

"That's kind of scary," Jess said coming up behind me. I nodded. "Does this always happen?"

"When nanny's here."

"That's good," He said. "She won't be coming over to the store right?" I shook my head. "Okay. We better get going, it's about a thirty minute drive and we have to get this stuff downstairs." He grabbed the handle of one of my suitcases and tried to lift it.

"Having some trouble?" He nodded.

"What all did she put in this?" I walked in my room and looked around.

"From the looks of it, about everything that was in here. And all in two suitcases. Thanks nanny!" She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"But how do we get it downstairs? We can walk up and down, just not with these." He said.

"You need help?" Nanny asked. Jess nodded. "Move, move, move!" She took Jess's place and grabbed one bag in each hand and walked out the door.

"Wow," Jess whispered. "How old is she?"

"I'm not sure actually but she's not that young," I said. "I'm going to say good bye to Paris." I let go of his hand and walked over to her.

"What am I going to do without you?" She blurted out to me as I walked up.

"I'm sure you'll be fine and I'll still have my cell phone so you can call me or text me whenever you need to." My hands went to her shoulders as I looked her in the eyes. "Just don't kill Doyle while I'm gone."

"I'll try," She said. She pulled me into a tight hug and shook my back and forth a bit. "Tell me if Jess hurts you in anyway and come home as soon as you can!"

"Okay, but we have to go. I forgot one of my suitcases in Stars Hollow so we have to stop by there before we head to the store. I'll call you later," I said pulling away and walking back over to Jess.

"Everything ready," Nanny said as she walked back up.

"Thank you nanny," I said giving her a small hug too.

Walking down the stairs Jess stopped me and turned me to face him. "How did she get in the car," He asked. "I never gave her the keys and I locked it, right?"

"That is a little strange. You don't think she just left my stuff outside do you?" He shrugged, that was enough to make me run down the rest of the stairs and out to the car, only to find all of the stuff in the car and the car locked. "I really don't want to know. But we better get going if we're stopping by Stars Hollow."

"Okay let's go," He said. It only took us about fifteen minutes to get there because there wasn't any traffic on a Tuesday night. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I'll text my mom," I said pulling out my mom and sending her a quick message. "Patty's," I read off the screen. "I guess just park and we'll go see what's going on."

All eyes were on us as the sliding doors squeaked open. How could I forget, the town meeting. "Rory late like your mother," Taylor said. She turned around and smiled at me, next to her Luke was shaking his head.

"Hi Taylor."

"Well then I'm assuming that this is your husband," Taylor asked pointing to Jess.

"Oh yes," Miss Patty said sitting next to him. "I saw them walking together, holding hands. They looked so cute."

"Thank you Patty, and yes this is Jess, Luke's nephew," I said.

"Well I'm quite surprised at you Rory, this is another issue I wanted to bring up actually," Taylor said. "Rory Gilmore."

"What? Me?" I asked.

"Yes you, why did you invite no one from Stars hollow to your wedding? You have been the local good girl for as long as I can remember," Taylor said.

"Well the thing is," I started.

"What kind of ceremony was it?" Bebette asked. "I remember you prancing around in your little fake wedding dress planning the whole thing out with crayons when you were younger."

"Thank you Babette."

"And if you don't mind me sayin' sugar, you got a cute one."

"That's very nice and all but back to the subject on hand. Why weren't we at the wedding?" Everyone looked back at Jess and I, waiting for our answer.

"Well, it was a very small ceremony, we didn't want to make a big deal out of it," I said. "Wasn't even in Connecticut."

"It was very spontaneous," Jess added. "But we really only came here to grab one of Rory's bags that she forgot here earlier. She's moving in with me at my store."

"What about college?" Dean stood up and looked at me. Lindsay was sitting next to him staring at her fiancée probably wondering why he spoke up. I looked at his sister and waved at her.

"I'll be taking online courses," I said.

"For the rest of college?" He asked. I don't get why he was doing this, he already knew about the situation.

"Maybe, it's an option right now," I said. "We really better be going."

"Not so fast young lady. You are just like your mother. The fact is, most of the people in this room have been waiting to see you get married since they met you. And I personally do not think that it is fair none of us got to."

"So what you want a fake ceremony?" I asked jokingly.

"That's exactly what I want," He said. I should know by now never suggest anything to Taylor, even jokingly.

"Fine!" I said. "Mom can plan it. We have to get going though. Can we go now Taylor?" I asked. He smiled satisfied and made a little hand motion for us to move to the back door.

"We need the key," Jess said. My mom got up and threw them at him almost missing. "Thanks."

"We'll leave it under the turtle."

"What turtle?" She asked. "Do we have a turtle? I thought it was a frog."

"Well some kind of animal will have it," Luke said. "Now can we finish this stupid meeting so we can all get out of here?"

"Well fine, we only have one more issue. But before you go, Rory, promise you'll come a visit? Of course with Jess, we want to get to know him."

"Yes Taylor," I said. I turned around and pulled Jess out the door.

"What was that," He asked.

"The traditional town meeting," I said. "Taylor's crazy. Did Luke ever tell you about the time he threw a frying pan at his head?" Jess shook his head. "Oh man you're missing out."

"Well then why don't you just tell me? And what was with that really tall guy, Dean?"

"I have no idea what was going on with him, he seemed fine this morning, well he was thinking about canceling his wedding but other than that he as just fine." That was the end of our conversation. We just drove in silence, grabbed my suitcase and went to the store, all in silence.

"I guess they closed up early today," Jess said pulling out his key. When he was done I grabbed his keychain and took the key off sticking it in my pocket. "I need that."

"I know but I'm going to copy it tomorrow. And I know, you could do it but guys always get the boring keys, you know the plain gold or silver. Never the hearts of smiley faces. I got my rambling skills from my mother."

"I can see that," He said. "While you were checking your room of all your stuff she was going on about shoes and everything her dog is afraid of."

"Sorry," I said. "You'll get used to it. Does everyone live in the same apartment?"

"No, only me. Here you can have the bed."

"No it's your's," I said sitting on the couch.

"I'm not sleeping in it," He said.

"Well neither am I."

"Then who is?" I shrugged. "Will you just get in the stupid bed?" I shook my stupid bed. "Rory Gilmore get your butt in that bed."

"Whatcha gonna do bout it?" I asked. He walked up to me and picked me up easily. "That's not fair." He ignored me and dropped me on the bed.

"Night," He said

"I have to change," I said getting up.

"Fine but your still in the bed," He said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom with all my stuff.

"Night!"

"Ugh!" I laughed. He's got a lot to get used to.

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you like it. But, sadly I'm putting this story on hiatus, I just don't have enough time to deal with three stories. But I'll comtinue writing bit by bit until I have about five chapters ready then I'll start posting again. I just want to have back-ups just incase I get busy or go out of town. Please review.

**Amanda!**


End file.
